Not Happening
by BobWhite
Summary: Three tornadoes destroy a little cluster of neighborhoods on the outskirts of Toronto, country part, and one rookies life is put in jeopardy. R&R 2 find out more.
1. Tornado

**Full Summary:**

A tornado tears through the outskirts of Toronto leaving one rookie in a dire situation. What happens when the 15th show up along with the rest of the police districts and rescue groups. Will the new rookie get out alive with her daughter and the pets? And how does Peck no exactly which house the rookie lives in? Has she been there before?

**Tornado:**

**Outskirts of the City:**

Cola Lynn Jackson was a twenty-eight year old single mother of one daughter. Hannah Jackson looked like her mother but wanted nothing to do with being a cop when she grew up. She was more interested in being a vet or something that had to do with animals. Already Hannah had adopted a mother cat and her six kittens, three abandoned puppies, a small mouse that came with the house they were living in and a turtle she had found in the creek behind there house. They lived in the country, on the outskirts of Toronto. Life was great.

Cola Lynn had gotten up as usual early that morning to get ready for work. She had the small TV on in the kitchen while she made breakfast for her daughter and coffee for herself. The news was on and was warning of some severe weather that day. She only hoped that it didn't effect her work day. Hannah wandered in around 7:30 that morning with tiger in her hands. Tiger the turtle went every where with Hannah. The cat and her kittens slept in a small box under one of the counters in the kitchen and the three puppies wandered behind Hannah with the Mickey the mouse riding on the lead dog.

It was like a zoo in there house every morning. The animals had to be fed and watered. Mickey had to go in with the cats, who had grown to love him as one of there siblings. Even the mama cat had adopted him as one of her own. Tiger had to go back in his tank. So many things had to get done every morning as Cola headed to get the animals food. Mickey mostly ate small bits of bread that she put in the box with him. The kittens still drank milk from there mother and mama cat ate cat food from a small bowl next to Mickey.

When the siren in town started going off and news was reporting tornado activity in the area, Cola grabbed her daughter from where she sat at the island and told her to go get one of the big duffel bags from under the stairs. When Hannah got back with the bag and her backpack, Cola put the cat, kittens, and puppies in the bag before grabbing Hannah's backpack and put Tiger and Mickey in the bag. She also threw in some food, blankets and some water. She had inherited the house from her parents and they had built a storm cellar just in case anything like this had ever happened.

All the important documents were in a safe in the cellar and Cola was able to get the animals down to the cellar before the first of the tornado could be seen. She went back into the kitchen, grabbed her cell phone, the satellite phone, and Hannah, who had her backpack on. They ran to the cellar and could see neighbors trying to find a safe place to hide. Cola put Hannah in the cellar and told her to stay with the animals and that she would be back.

Cola ran back up the stairs of the cellar and yelled at her neighbors to get into the cellar. Kids were running towards her with there families behind them, trying to outrun the tornado that was already ripping homes apart. Hannah screamed for her mother, but then she saw what was going on and yelled at her friends to come to where she was sitting. Once everyone that had run to them was inside, Cola with the help of a neighbor, shut and latched the cellar door. Then the waiting began.

Cola cell phone, which she had linked with the satellite phone, started ringing and she looked at the ID. It was Peck, probably wondering why she wasn't at work. As the adults calmed the kids down and Hannah pulled out the animal and passed them to her friends for comfort, Cola answered the phone. She could barely hear Peck but understood what she was asking. Peck wanted to know where she was and if she was alright. Cola said that she wasn't coming in today and to let everyone know.

**15****th**** District:**

Peck had been in Parade when she made the call to Lynn. Everyone at the District called her Lynn. Only her close friends were able to call her Cola. Toronto had been put under a storm warning and then twenty minutes ago, they had gotten the announcement that a Tornado was ripping through the outskirts of the city and Peck had thought of Lynn. She was able to get through to Lynn but the sound in background told her that the tornado was already on the ground.

"Lynn, can you hear me? I just wanted to know where you and Hannah are. Are you guys alright?" _Everyone in the room was looking at her as if she knew something they didn't know. All had worried looks on there face. _

"Gail, I'm not going to be making it in today. Hannah and I are fine, but a tornado has already touched ground. Were in the cellar, get up here once your allowed."

"Lynn, listen to me. If it's as bad as the news is saying, you're going to need to stay wherever you are until it passes. According to the news there are three tornados in the vicinity of your house right now. Stay where you are and we'll get up there as soon as possible. Do you hear me?" _she practically had to scream the last part. There was so much noise in the background she didn't know if Lynn had heard her. She hung up the phone and got the full attention of the Parade room looking at her._

"Lynn lives where the tornados are?" _Sgt. Best asked._

"Since when, I thought she lived in the city?" _McNally asked._

"How long have you known Gail?" _Nash asked._

"Hold it, one at a time jeez. Look the house they are living in now, Lynn inherited it from her parents. It's out in the country part of Toronto. Don't worry, she's safe. Her parents had a storm cellar built just in case any really really severe weather like this occurred. She'll be fine. I've been to the house and the neighborhood. I've seen the cellar, they'll be fine. I hope."

"That still doesn't answer my question Gail." _Nash said._

"I've known for about six months. Look that's not important at the moment. What's important is that those tornados dissipate so we can get up there and start looking for survivors. And I can point you to the cellar. She had me help her move this big safe into the cellar that had all the important documents and some weapons into the cellar just in case. It also had some blankets, batteries and a radio in it. If anything, there as safe as can be at the moment."

"And what about her neighbors? How safe are they?" _Williams asked._

"She had a plan for that too. They all did. If one was able to get to there cellar before the others, the others would run to that cellar, if they weren't already in there cellar of course. At least ten families can fit into Lynn's cellar. Her parents made it extra big just for that reason and the door is metal so it ain't going anywhere. It has a metal chain hanging from it that is attached to a block of cement, so it really isn't going anywhere."

"Alright, so we wait the storm out and then head up there as soon as possible. I'd rather not let those people have to stay there any longer than they already have."

**Jackson Cellar:**

Cola held Hannah and watched as the others got settled. With the anchor on the door, the door wasn't going to be going anywhere. She had pulled the radio and its batteries from the safe as well as some of the blankets. She had set up a card table and put a kerosene lamp on it as well as the radio. She turned it to a news station before shutting it off once more. She'd put Hannah on a blanket and allowed the animals out of the duffel bag. She put the cat, kittens and puppies on the blanket next to Hannah. The other families held there kids with blankets wrapped around them as well. People stayed away from the cellar door just to be on the safe side.

The tornados could be heard ripping through the neighborhood, tearing the houses from there foundations. Our only hope was that they dissipated soon so that rescue workers could get in and start helping those that needed help. Almost everyone in the neighborhood had cellars that were used as storage as well as weathering severe storms. Only one other time had a tornado touched down and Cola remembered that time as if it were like yesterday.

Cola had just turned six years old, her parents were in the cellar getting stuff ready just to be on the safe side. Then all of a sudden this loud alarm started going off and she was scrambling to get her two puppies from where they lay on her bed. She put them in her backpack, grabbed a flashlight and blanket and headed to her where her parents were waiting for her. They had been able to get a few things from the house like important documents and some food, water and emergency kit. They also had some dog food and some bowls to feed the puppies. That tornado had taken out four houses in the neighborhood that day and she knew that she was lucky that her house had only been slightly damaged.

She was brought back to reality when a scream was ripped from Hannah's lips. I looked over at my daughter, who had put all the animals back in the duffel bag and had put Tiger and Mickey in her backpack. She'd slid the bags under the safe where she knew they were safe. Her eyes were glued on the door. Cola looked at the door which was starting to move. She got up to grab the handle and had just grabbed it when the chain was yanked from the door and the door flung open. The kids were pushed to the back and the radio was given to Hannah as two of the fathers ran to the stairs and started trying to grab Cola.

Cola was still holding onto the door so she wasn't exactly going anywhere at the time being. But there were sharp objects flying above her and if she was struck by one, there was no telling how bad she would be hurt. Cola held on to the door with one hand and reached with the other one towards her neighbors. Hannah was screaming for her mother and trying to get to her but wasn't having any luck. Her last scream brought everyone's attention to what was flying towards them at that very moment.

A gasoline truck had been picked up by one of the twisters and was making its way towards the cellar and the open door. The men used each other like an anchor and one of them moved up the stairs until he was able to grab Cola's hand and pull her into the cellar, bringing the door with it. They secured the chain to the door one more time right as the truck hit the door. A loud explosion could be heard from above as the men pulled Cola to a sitting position, safely away from the stairs. Hannah ran to her mother and held her, not wanting to let go.

Cola gasped for air as Hannah squeezed her in a hug. Something sharp had indeed hit her side, and even though she knew she had to keep it a secret from her daughter, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to. Hannah had heard the inhale of breath and looked down at her mother, slightly pulling out of the hug. She saw the blood and gasped as well. She ran to the safe and grabbed out the first aid kit then ran back to her mother.

Cola looked down as well and noticed the piece of metal sticking out her side. Other than that, there were no other signs of injury. One of her neighbors just happened to be a paramedic and he dressed the wound as carefully as possible. He told her that if they didn't get out of here soon, it could become infected. His wife was a doctor and she had left for work at 4 that morning. She was probably watching the news at that moment.

With the metal piece secured by the bandages, Cola moved over to the blanket she shared with Hannah and they pulled the animals out one more time. This time, everyone stayed together instead of being scattered. When the noise outside finally stopped, it had been nearly two hours. They turned the radio on to the news station again and heard from the reporters that the tornados had dissipated after two hours of destruction. Unfortunately with the truck on the door, there was no way of getting out until help arrived.

The waiting began and everyone hoped that the other people in the neighborhood had made it to safety before the twisters hit. The whole neighborhood had about 250 people living in it and ten houses had been empty at the time, having just been built.

Waiting was the hard part…


	2. Rescue

**Rescue:**

**Nature's Fury:**

Cola and the others waited for rescue as they knew it would be some time before any roads were cleared. Knowing that the 15th District in Toronto would be here as soon as the storms cleared, they sat back and waited for what seemed like forever before they started hearing voices outside. Cola was already starting to lose consciousness and Dan the paramedic was having a hard time keeping her awake.

The bandages on her wound had soaked through with blood and Dan was worried that she might have internal bleeding. Some of the adults and kids started making noise, yelling that they were down there. Those on the surface must have heard them because the next thing everyone heard was the sound of metal being pushed and pulled from the door.

15th Rescue Group:

Peck, McNally, Nash, Diaz, Epstein, Swarek, Williams, Shaw, Jerry, Jo and Luke had all made the trip to the tornado ravenged neighborhood. It looked like World War III had happened and none of them had been able to do anything about it. Peck had made a beeline for where Lynn's house had once stood and noticed the scorch marks on the ground. She went around and noticed that there was tanker tuck on top of the cellar door and yelled for everyone to start moving metal out of the way.

With the help of the 17th who had also been sent up, they were able to push and pull the debris from the tanker truck off the door. They heard someone move to the door and unhook something from it, probably the chain holding the door in place. Peck opened the door and came face to face with a lot of kids and there parents. She immediatley started looking for Lynn and Hannah.

Help Arrives:

Dan was bending down next to Cola and had put one of her arms around his neck. He had picked her up by the time Peck made her way to them and the others were being helped out of the cellar. The look on Peck's face wanted to know what had happened but knew she wasn't going to get answer at that time. She saw Hannah and bent down to hug the little girl. Hannah hugged back and asked her if she could help get the animals out. She nodded, and grabbed the bag that held the animals. Tiger and Mickey were in Hannah's backpack.

Peck walked up the stairs with the duffel bag in her hands and Hannah's hand holding onto the bag. She walked over to the squad car and put the bag on the back seat, opening it in the process. Hannah sat next to the bag and reached in and took one of the puppies out. The other rookies and officers watched as Dan walked out of the cellar with Lynn in his arms. He walked over to the ambulance and laid her down on the stretcher. He explained to the paramedics what had happened before they left and headed to St. Patrick's Hospital. The hospital near Lynn's house had been destroyed by the tornados and many people were still being taken out dead and alive from the rubble.

The 17th took over as the 27th showed up and the 15th headed back to St. Patrick's to see how Lynn was doing. Peck and Nash had ridden together so they took Hannah with them. The little girl was acting extremely brave for what had just happened. The animals were crawling all over her. They had come out of the bag once it had been opened and Hannah had climbed in next to them. This was already turning out to be one long day for the little girl, who seemed very attached to Gail.

St. Patrick's Hospital:

The members of the 15th that had gone out to Lynn's house and found her injured and being carried out of her own storm cellar arrived at the hospital with Lynn's daughter in tow, plus all the animals. Knowing the rules about no animals in a hospital, Swarek and Williams told Hannah that they would take the puppies and kittens to the station and that they would be taken care of. Hannah nodded and didn't tell them about Tiger and Mickey, who were still in her backpack. Peck also didn't say anything knowing that the turtle and mouse never left the little girls sight.

Peck picked Hannah up and she wrapped her arms around Gail's neck. Hannah had grown to like Gail since she started coming up to the house for dinner every Saturday. They were all shown to the Surgical Waiting Room and told that the surgeon would be out to talk to them when the surgery was over. Gail set Hannah on the ground and handed her her backpack. The other officers noticed how much Hannah seemed to feel safe around Gail. The other Rookies (including Chris) couldn't believe that she had never told them about Lynn not living in the city or how much Lynn's daughter adored her.

The waiting began as everyone sat down or stood around or got something to eat and drink. Hannah brought out Tiger and Mickey and set them on the ground. The mouse and turtle ran around the room and nobody seemed to notice until Hannah started to laugh. Tiger had gotten stuck under one of the chairs and Mickey was trying to climb onto his shell. Gail stood up and walked over to the animals. She picked Mickey up and then Tiger and walked back to where Hannah was laughing. Hannah pulled her legs into a circle and Gail put the animals in the circle then sat next to her.

Mickey was able to get onto Tigers back, but then curled into a little ball and fell asleep. Gail was keeping the little girl as entertained as possible without her worrying about her mother. That was until she started to speak once the animals decided it was a good time to sleep. Gail perked her ears up at the sound of Hannah's voice.

"What was that Hannah?"

"My mommy's going to be okay right? I mean Dan was able to help her enough right?"

"The doctors will let us know how bad it was but the fact that Dan was there is a good sign. She'll have to thank him when she wakes up. Do you know what happened Hannah?"

"Yea, the chain came off the door about an hour into the tornados touching ground and mommy went to grab the door so she could put the chain on it when the door flung open. Mommy was holding onto the door and the daddy's were trying to grab her. And that's when I saw the gas truck coming at us and that's when the daddy's made an anchor like chain and grabbed mommy. They got the door shut and the chain on the door right as the truck hit and everything exploded above the door. I ran to mommy thinking she was alright and started hugging her real tight and that's when she gasped. Something sharp had hit her while she was flying around and trying to hold onto the door and everything. Dan did everything to stop the bleeding. Even told mommy that if we didn't get rescued soon, he didn't know what was going to happen. Mommy lost consciousness about the time you all showed up."

"For someone as young as you, you really have a good idea about what goes on around you." _Williams said._

"I have to have a good idea about what is going on. Mommy inherited the house from grampy and gramy because the city wasn't safe for us no more. Daddy was constantly trying to find us and mommy knew he didn't know where grampy and gramy lived so we moved up there."

"What are you talking about Hannah? Was your daddy not supposed to be around you guys?" _Nash asked._

"No, daddy is supposed to be in jail. He ain't supposed to be out until I turn twenty-one. At least that is what mommy said. She said he did something really bad and that's why he was in jail."

"Do you know what your daddy did to deserve to go to jail?" _McNally asked._

"He had a gun and mommy was pregnant. But not with me. I was supposed to have a baby sister or brother and I guess daddy didn't want another baby in the house and he took the gun at mommy. I lost my baby brother."

"Did your baby brother breathe when he was born?" _Swarek asked._

"He lived for two days before he died. Mommy was in the hospital with him and I was sent to live with gramy and grampy. Daddy isn't supposed to be out of jail but he is and mommy doesn't know why. How's mommy doing now?"

"We have to wait for the doctor to tell us. Maybe we should put Tiger and Mickey back in your backpack before any nurses see them. How does that sound?"  
>"Sounds okay to me; nobody's going to hurt Mickey are they?"<p>

"He's your pet right? I don't think anyone wants to hurt Mickey, but no animals are supposed to be in a hospital unless they are service animals."

"I know what those are. Gramy had a service dog. Actually, I think it was a deer. They always told me it was a dog but it was bigger than a dog and always looked like a deer to me. Gramy named her Bambi like the movie."

"Where's Bambi now?"

"Bambi was in the zoo down the road from our house. When gramy and grampy died, we put Bambi in the petting zoo so others could know what she used to do. A lot of people like hearing her story and we were allowed to see her when ever we want. One time she got out of her pen and walked all the way to the house. We woke up the next morning to see her sleeping on our porch. She growed up at the house so she knew her way home."

"That's cute."

"Do you think Bambi is alright? I mean do you think she survived the tornadoes like we did? Ooh, here comes the doctor."

Everyone looked up as soon as Hannah said that the doctor was coming. Everyone was still in uniform; I was the only one that hadn't been since I hadn't made it into work that morning. The doctor walked into the Waiting Room and noticed the only little girl among the cops. And he figured that the little girl must be the daughter of the woman he just got done saving. He nodded to the little girl and turned towards where Frank Best was standing. The rest of the 15th members that hadn't gone to the neighborhood had shown up after Swarek and Williams got back to the Barn with the puppies and kitties. Gail held Hannah while the doctor headed to where Frank was.

"Hi, my name is Doctor Jacobson. I was the surgeon who took care of your officer. I was told that she was injured during the tornadoes up north. Was anyone else brought in with her? Any family members? I should really tell them what has happened."

"It was only me. I'm her daughter Hannah. How is my mommy doing?"

"Your mommy is in recovery. But I need to speak to an adult and not a little girl."

"Then talk to Gail. She's like an aunty to me anyways. She's always at the house every Saturday she doesn't work. Talk to Gail and tell her if my mommy is going to make it. Please, I really want my mommy to make it." _Hannah finished. Out of the mouth of a young child came words most kids wouldn't have known how to say. But the little girl had already gone through enough in the past few hours that it was surprising that she could even say please and thank you and actually mean it._

"I'm Gail Peck. Hannah can stay in the room but you can tell all of us how Lynn is. This is Frank Best; he's our Staff Srgt. at the 15th."

"Mrs. Jackson is in recovery. We had to put an intubation tube down her throat once she got here and her surgery did take longer than normal. She lost a lot of blood in the amount of time the piece of metal made contact with her body. We were able to remove the metal piece and sew her up. The metal piece pierced her liver and we were able to repair the damage, but Mrs. Jackson won't be able to leave the hospital for a few days. The more rest she gets the better. You can go see her once she is removed from recovery and to a private room. She should wake up from the anesthesia by tonight. Will she have a place to stay in the city?" _Dr. Jacobson finished._

"She'll stay with me at my place. I've been staying with my parents for a while so it will be the safest place for her to stay and Hannah can stay there as well."

"Alright, that is good to know. I need to go update her chart. Do you have any contact information that I might be able to put on her paperwork?"

"Of course," _Gail said reaching for her wallet_, "here is my cell number. You can contact me there at any time."

"I'll go update the paperwork now and I'll send a nurse out to take you to Mrs. Jackson once she's out of recovery and in her own room. If you'll excuse me."

Dr. Jackson headed for the nurse's station to update the contact information of Lynn's paperwork and then told the nurse that after Mrs. Jackson was out of recovery and in her own room to take those waiting out in the waiting room to see her. He headed to the ER where more people were being brought in from the Tornado ravaged countryside.

Will Cola rebuild the house she inherited from her parents so that she and her daughter will be able to live in the country once again? And will the reason Cola's husband is out of jail come to light?

_**More to come in chapter three…**_


End file.
